


what do you see

by davzee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davzee/pseuds/davzee





	what do you see

Oh look a girl finally, I thought I was the only one here. "Hey!" I yelled. 

"Why do you have horns?" She asked. Weird i didn't smell her look at me.  
"Well in my world we have horns." I replied  
"stupid." She said sarcastically  
"what's your name?" I asked trying to ignore her remarks.  
"Toph & yours?" She said then she made a rock levitate & kicked it it flew several feet & exploded. It reeked of dust.  
"Um I'm Terezi & how the fuck did you do that?" I said panicking. She ignored the question & jumped & fell on the hard ground her hand face in her hands.  
"That's a cute name."she said happily. This girl defiantly has bipolar issues. I felt the ground move beneath me. She was using the ground to move me closer to her. "You match your name." She said. Was this girl really hitting on me she's like 4 feet tall.  
"How old are you?" I asked kinda creeped out.  
"Im 15." She said. Then she hit me hard in the stomach I colapsed. She quick caught me & kissed me. Her lips tasted of dust but they were soft & smooth still. I pulled away shell shocked on what just happened.  
"Didn't see that coming." I said scratching my neck.  
"I didn't see anything.. " she said ".. I'm blind."  
"Me too!" I yelled "Wait then how did you know where I was also where my lips were?"  
"Oh I'm an earth Bender i see by feeling vibrations in the ground." she explained "How do you see?"  
"Oh I just smell things." I said  
"Huh that's weird." she answers quietly. The ground beneath me quickly sank & she kissed me again.  
"what the hell you need to stop that" I yelled.  
"Don't act like you don't like it" she said.  
"I do it's just the decent I don't find fun." I explained then pulled her into the pit of dirt she sank & kissed her. "How do you like it?" I asked sassaly  
"It's worth it." She said I could smell her blushing.


End file.
